Maddness in Love
by AceDevil1825
Summary: Everyone has recovered from the battle with Medusa, but the black blood has sent Soul and Maka into a maddness enduced coma. What will happen to the world without the dynamic duo? Will they ever wake up? Will Black Star finally get a clue? Set inbetween Medusa and Arancha archs. SoulXMaka.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii. I am soooo sorry for disappearing foe like ever. I had such a busy summer and had absolutely no time at all. And then when school came around it was hectic. Anyways to make it up I created this beautiful story for you all. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own any characters in the anime Soul Eater, or the dream room. I just changed it a little bit. But, the plot bunnies are all mine!

P.s. You need to watch at least 20 episodes of Soul Eater to understand this at all. OK! ENJOY!

Chapter 1: The Perfect World

If one was to look at the scene before them, they would find a simple hospital room. Inside said room are two patients, one boy and one girl. But, they may not be considered children to most with their outward appearance. A beautiful woman with honey colored hair, flawless skin, and a developed but not totally outrageous body. Many would believe her to be a model. The boy would be one to come out of any girl's fantasy. A man that is tall, lean, muscular and handsome; features that would make any woman swoon.

It is a mystery how these two marvelous creatures are in such a dingy place. The walls washed out with nothing but the smell of sterilizer and the only sound being a heart monitor beating telling all they are both alive. Many come and go, waiting for the day they will wake up and join them in the real world again.

Sadly, that is not the case. To see what truly happens, one must go into the realm of the mind of the male. Where both of them reside as time continues.

Peering into the mind of the male, one would first be assaulted with the sound of a piano. A hauntingly beautiful melody that echoes darkness and madness of a great level that only a truly insane human could appreciate. This theory rings true as the melody continues; the keys fall and rise as two hands skillfully glide across the board. Those two hands controlling and commanding the keys as master would to a slave. Harsh and cruel, but still being able to create the best results.

Connected to those hand are arms that lead up to the face of the owner of the mind. A handsome face that emits a terrifying feel of madness, for that is the only way to describe it. Sharp teeth show when a grin falls on to the face and intensifies the look along with glowing ruby eyes that glint in the candle light.

All around one would find a room of red and black designed in a gothic manner; checkered floor, red walls, black drapes, a single king size bed in the corner, a huge wardrobe opposite, a mirror and vanity next to it, a bookshelf in the other corner, no doors but one for a restroom and finally a grand piano in the center of the room. All in all, it was a perfect room for its two occupants.

Yes, there are two humans inside this room. The other one sitting on the piano wearing a simple black dress, eyes closed in bliss, listening to the song of the occupant. She truly was a sight to behold, with such beauty that no other has seen before her. Her eyes would put all the worlds' jades to shame having such eyes so green.

One mere look is not enough to understand how this story will go at all. If one is willing to stay around to see how it will continue.

"So, what do you think of my new song for you?" questioned the male.

The girl opens her eyes and turns towards her love. Breaking out into a giggle of laughter, she over to him and took his face into her hands. Touching foreheads together, she finally speaks in a bell like voice, "Soul, that was the best one you have composed yet. You should know that I will always love your music, no matter what."

The boy, Soul, grinned to the girl and then moved in for a kiss. Their lips connected and it seemed like it would never end. Many would think that they would both be suspicious of the strange room they never leave, but they are too engrossed in each other to notice. The only thoughts that fill their mind are of the other.

Separating from each other, they both held a steady gaze into their eyes. Neither one showed any sign of letting go. Then…

~Groooowwwwwl~

Soul looked down to see his stomach growling' demanding to be fed. They both laughed and got up from the piano. The girl Maka walked over to the vanity, where every single time there would be two plates of food, perfectly prepared.

Picking up the plates she headed towards the table that would come and go as would meal time. She sat down and passed the plate to her partner for them to eat. After finishing, the table and plates disappeared out of sight until it was time for the next meal.

Both Soul and Maka now prepare for bed in a nightly tradition. Soul would shower and change quickly and then wait for Maka to be done with her routine. As they both snuggle into the lavish bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, they gently fall into a dreamless slumber.

All was perfect in their little world; to the beautiful décor down to the tiniest detail. No one would think it would ever be disturbed.

But, it would not be a story if nothing interesting happened.

Sooooooo what did you think? Please no flamers. I have a low pain tolerance.

No I know you want to click the pretty button at the bottom and if you do, you will be loved by me for forever. YAY!

See ya next time.

*kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all of my reader in the world of fanfiction. I have been doing so many things for this year and have some awsome things for you. Just to let you know that from now on I will be writing one-shots that I have had ideas for and of I get a request to turn it into a full story then I will do it. Now the chapter before hand will stay a one-shot unless otherwise. So I do love you and I am sorry for disappearing for soooooo long. And I will return.

So review and tell me what you think.

See ya.


End file.
